Hiccups
by Bluefire123
Summary: Yugi has a case of the hiccups, and asks Yami to help him treat them. Unfortunately, Yami says something that causes Yugi to believe that he's stuck with them...for good. When their attempts to treating Yugi's hiccups don't work, Yami has one more method up his sleeve to relieve his hikari from his distress once and for all. Puzzleshipping. One-shot.


This is a one-shot I thought about. Those pesky, irking, annoying little hiccups. Let's see how Yami and Yugi deal with them. :)

**Discalimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

It was a nice, sunny Saturday in Domino City. Yami and Yugi were currently in the Kame Game Shop, sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. Since they did not have any plans with their friends, and Solomon was running the shop by himself at the moment since business was slow, the two decided to spend the day together.

They were both watching a dueling tournament. They had been watching a match for about half an hour now, with no particular person they were supporting. They were both just content on watching the duel, when suddenly, the younger one let out a sharp sound accompanied with a noticeable spasm.

Yami looked over at Yugi with an eyebrow raised. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

Yugi looked up at his darker half and smiled. "Yes Yami, I'm fine. Just a little hiccup."

"Oh, alright then." Yami looked back at the TV.

It hadn't even been a whole 10 seconds until Yugi made the sharp sound with his throat again. Then again. And again. And _again_.

"Ugggh!" Yugi groaned…and hiccupped. "I –hiccup!- hate –hiccup!- hiccups!"

"Ah, the classic case of the hiccups." Yami chuckled. "I told you, you shouldn't have eaten all that food quickly earlier."

"Can you blame me? I was hungry!" Yugi pouted.

"Well, there _is_ a thing called 'self-control', Aibou." Yami countered.

Yugi groaned again and leaned down on the couch, burying his face in a pillow, with a small hiccup following afterwards.

Yami extended his arm and placed a hand on Yugi's back, gently rubbing in a slow, soothing up-and-down motion. He chuckled softly, loving the funny antics of his hikari.

"They're just hiccups, Yugi. It's not the end of the world."

"It –hiccup!- may as well be." Yugi mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, you seem to be forgetting something. Unlike colds, hiccups can be eased immediately."

Yugi knew that Yami had a point. Colds usually last for about 2 to 3 weeks, 9 days tops if you were lucky. Hiccups can be fixed in no time.

As much as Yugi enjoyed the feeling of Yami's hand rubbing along his back and wanted to stay there lying down on the couch, he wanted to get rid of those hiccups as soon as possible. He slowly leaned back up into his previous sitting position, and looked at Yami.

"Yami, can you help me –hiccup!- get rid of them?"

"Of course, Yugi." Yami said, giving Yugi a genuine smile. Although, his face suddenly had a serious expression on it. "Let's hope we'll be successful in treating them, though."

Yugi suddenly felt fear creep up inside him. "Why?"

"Because, I've heard that there was a man who had hiccups for about 50 years. Just think of how he tolerated them. What if you end up like that as well?" Yami then shrugged. "Hopefully, you won't."

Yugi sat there on the couch, mouth agape and eyes wide. Why would Yami tell him that? This was _so_ not the time!

Yami looked at Yugi curiously. "Yugi?"

"W-Why would you –hiccup!- say that?! You just jinxed me!" Yugi practically screamed, hitting Yami on the arm (but it was a pretty soft hit).

Yami sighed and responded. "Yugi, I was kidding."

Yugi felt relief wash over him. "You just made that up?"

"Well, no." Yami explained. "There really was a man who had hiccups for over 50 years. But the chances of that happening to you are highly unlikely. Like I said, I was only kidding, Aibou."

"Ohh…" Yugi looked down in thought.

"You learn something new every day." Yami chuckled. "Now, about those hiccups…"

"Yes!" Yugi jumped to his feet. "Let's get rid of these!"

**~OOOOOO~**

The two went online and searched for different methods on getting rid of hiccups. There were some that just seemed flat out stupid, and some that Yugi didn't want to do, so here they were, settled on trying the 2 best methods they thought would work.

They were both in the kitchen, standing by the sink.

"Alright…" Yami said, holding a cup under the faucet in the sink. After the cup was full of water, he turned the tap off and handed the cup to Yugi. "Here you go."

Yugi hesitantly took the cup.

"What's wrong?"

"Yami…this is my fourth cup of water!"

"And?"

"They should already be –hiccup!- gone by now!"

"Well maybe it'll work after this one. Drink up."

Yugi sighed and drank the cup of water. They both waited for a moment in silence, waiting to see if anything would happen. After an entire minute, nothing did.

Yugi looked up at Yami with hope in his eyes. "I think it worked…"

"Let's hope so." Yami reassured.

Suddenly, Yugi started showing slight discomfort on his face.

Yami noticed this. "Yugi?"

Yugi put his hand over his lower abdomen. "I…feel something."

"What? What is it?" Yami wanted to know what was bothering his hikari.

"I-I feel…my bladder about to explode!" Yugi ran out of the kitchen with a loud hiccup escaping his throat and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Yami sighed. "Well that didn't work."

**~OOOOOO~**

Next, they tried a more physical approach.

A handstand.

"I-I don't do these often…"

"Well, if they're sure to help you in treating those hiccups, then I suggest you start. Now, up you go."

Yugi placed his hands on the ground and positioned himself in a downward-dog position.

Yami looked at Yugi's rear and purred. "Nice view, Yugi."

Yugi blushedat Yami's comment. "J-Just –hiccup!- help me up!"

Yami chuckled and lifted Yugi's legs so they were up against the wall. Yugi, now being in a handstand, immediately wondered how long he was supposed to stay like this. He didn't like the idea of being upside down for too long.

"How long do I have to be in this position?"

"For as long as you can."

"O-Oh…"

"You can do it for a while, can't you?"

"I'll _try _Yami. Like I said, I don't do these a lot." Yugi said, a little irritated.

After about 20 seconds, Yugi began to slowly wobble. His arms eventually gave out and his body fell onto the ground.

Yami sighed. "At least you stayed in that position for a little while. Did it work?"

Yugi sat there for a moment until a hiccup escaped his throat. He shook his head and looked up at Yami.

Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Yugi stood up and steadied himself against the wall, the handstand causing him to feel a little dizzy. "Maybe we should try more –hiccup!- ways."

Yami nodded his head in agreement.

**~OOOOOO~**

The two have spent the last two hours trying to get rid of Yugi's hiccups. They looked up more methods on getting rid of them, and unfortunately, Yugi still had them.

He didn't know _how_ and _why_ he still had them, but Yugi was sure about one thing, and that was him on the verge of freaking out.

Yugi stormed into his bedroom, flopped down onto his bed, and buried his face in his arms, a hiccup escaping his lips afterwards. So many emotions were running through him right now. Fear, sorrow, panic, and confusion. He definitely regretted eating the food quickly earlier, and now he was paying the price. These dastardly hiccups….

Just howlong were they going to last?

Yami walked into the bedroom shortly after Yugi did, and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge, and turned to Yugi. Seeing Yugi is such a state of distress only made Yami want to do nothing but comfort his light.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's back in a comforting gesture, hoping it would calm Yugi's nerves down. "Aibou?"

"Wh-hiccup!-at?" Yugi replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"No it won't…" Yugi said.

"Yes it will." Yami reassured.

"Yami, it won't." Yugi said, irritation obvious in his voice.

Yami was shocked to see Yugi this way. Yugi has never really been pessimistic, he was always such a cheerful, optimistic person.

"And why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because…" Yugi raised his head and looked back at Yami, a glint of anger in his eyes. "You jinxed me."

"What?" Yami said.

"I said…" Yugi pushed himself up from the bed and turned to Yami, sitting on his knees. "You jinxed me."

Yami knew where this was going. "Yugi…"

"It's true!" Yugi practically shouted…and hiccupped. "You jinxed me by saying I could have hiccups for a long time! And now, thanks to you, it's actually happening!"

Yami furrowed his brows in irritation. Yugi was being completely unreasonable. Just because he said that, didn't mean that his Aibou was now jinxed. He was only kidding earlier. Yugi shouldn't have taken it so seriously.

"That's not true." Yami said, the tone in his voice turning stern.

"Yes it is, Yami! And you know it!" Yugi crossed his arms, not backing down from his accusation. He hiccupped shortly after.

"All we have to do is keep trying, Yugi. The answer will come soon enough. The last thing you need to do is panic. Calm down." Yami said. He didn't want to argue with Yugi. He just wanted to help his Aibou get rid of those annoying hiccups, so they could go back to spending their Saturday together, problem-free.

Yugi, however, became even angrier because of what Yami said.

"Calm down…? Calm down?! Yami, how-hiccup!- can I when you were the one that got me in this mess?! I now have the hiccups, and I don't even know how long I have them for! Two days, two weeks, two years, two _decades_? I'm stuck with them now, Yami. And it's all. Your. Fault!" Yugi said.

Yami sat there and stared at Yugi with an unreadable expression on his face. Yugi was clearly pissed, and it seemed like nothing he said was going to calm his light down at the moment. So, he did the one thing that he knew would calm Yugi and down and get rid of those pesky hiccups.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi. _Hard_. On the lips.

Yugi stared wide-eyed at Yami, shocked. His crossed arms slowly unfolded and rested by his sides. His cheeks slowly turned pink. The anger bottled up inside him was dissipating, and he was slowly becoming calmer now.

Yami noticed Yugi slowly becoming less angry, but continued the kiss anyway. He loved the feel of Yugi's lips on his, and this caused him to deepen the kiss even more.

Yugi's face turned cherry-red, and he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. He was completely calm by now, and was enjoying every moment of the kiss. He was hoping this kiss with Yami would last a long time.

After several more moments, the two had to part for air. Yami leaned back in his spot on the edge of the bed, a smirk forming on his lips while staring at Yugi. Yugi's arms were back at his sides, his face still crimson-red. He looked at Yami.

Yami just stared back at him.

Yugi was confused. Why was Yami just staring at him?

"Yami, why are you looking at me that way?"

Yami said nothing. Rather, he sat there and crossed his arms, with his trademark smirk on his face.

Yugi was confused.

"Yami." Yugi tried again. "Why did you do that?"

Yami finally spoke. "You didn't like the kiss?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"N-No!" Yugi said. "I always like your kisses. It's just…why did you do it just now? O-Out of nowhere?"

"Well, for one, because I can." Yami said, chuckling.

"And, two…" He continued, looking at Yugi with amusement in his tone. "You don't have the hiccups anymore, do you?"

Yugi had an expression of realization, and then shock all over his face. Yami was right, he hadn't hiccupped in a while.

He sat quietly for a minute to see if anything would happen.

Nothing did.

He sat for another minute longer to see if a sound, _anything_, would escape his throat that resembled a hiccup.

Still, nothing happened.

He sat for another minute _longer _and held his mouth open, prompting himself by repeatedly flexing his throat to see if the hiccups were truly gone.

Silence.

Yugi put his hands over his mouth and looked at Yami with hope in his eyes.

Yami got rid of Yugi's hiccups.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered in astonishment. He lowered his hands. "They're gone!" He said.

Yami smiled and nodded.

"How did you do it? How did you get rid of them?" Yugi asked in amazement.

Yami chuckled and said, "By kissing you." He said simply, and continued. "It's mind over matter, really. You were distracted by my kiss, and completely forgot that you even had the hiccups. The only important thing now is that they're gone, and you don't have to worry about them now."

Yugi smiled. Yami was right. The only thing he was thinking about during the kiss was…the kiss. Nothing else. No hiccups, no distress, just that wonderful moment with Yami. He is hiccup-free now! Which means that…he _wasn't _jinxed….

"Yami, I'm sorry."

Yami had a confused expression on his face now. What could Yugi be sorry about at a time like this? He should be happy now, right?

"For what?" Yami asked.

"For accusing you of jinxing me." Yugi said. "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. And to be honest, I was afraid. I was speaking out of fear. Just the thought of having those dreadful hiccups nonstop for a really long time…scared me." Yugi said. "I'm sorry." He lowered his head. He really felt bad.

"Yugi."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Yugi looked up, only to have Yami's lips over his again. It was just a peck on the lips this time. When they parted, Yami spoke up.

"It's okay, Aibou." Yami said earnestly.

"But-" Yugi started.

"You didn't mean what you said, Yugi. It's fine. And even if you whole-heartedly meant what you said, I would still forgive you. You are my light and I will love you no matter what." Yami said and genuinely smiled.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami. "Thank you." He said, relief washing over him. He was thankful that Yami could be so forgiving to him.

"You're welcome." Yami said, hugging Yugi back. Yami was glad that his light was feeling better again. He hated to see his little one so distraught. This was the Yugi he knew. The calm, friendly, good-natured one.

On that note, the two went back down to the living room and had to find something else to watch, the duel that they were watching before long over now. However, they didn't care. As long as they were both spending time together, _especially_ hiccup-free, then that's all that mattered to them.

Well, there's Yami's solution for treating Yugi's hiccups. A kiss. :)

I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
